Be More Cal
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan and Cal go to the pub after everyone's shift where Ethan tries to be more like his brother. My own events based on the upcoming episode: Hopelessly Addictive.
**Hey all,**

 **Taking a little break from my book like I said I would. More like: I completely dropped it because this one shot came into my head so I thought that I had to write it before it left my head.**

 **Based on 'Hopelessly Addicted' (the episode coming up this week.)**

Ethan's attitude started acting like Cal but not his dress sense. Ethan still dressed smartly but added a Trilby hat to his outfit.

The shift had finished and Ethan, Cal, and near enough everyone ended up at The Hope and Anchor pub. Lily sat at the back of the pub watching Ethan laughing with Cal, Noel and Max. Robyn sat next to Lily.

"You haven't taken your eyes off Ethan all day." Robyn immediately stated as she sat. She saw Lily didn't look at her or even smile at her comment. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right." Lily continued to watch Ethan.

"He's just having fun, Lily. He's not boring anymore Lily." Robyn smirked but Lily still kept a straight face. "Lighten up Lily! You should try what Ethan is trying. You might like it." Robyn huffed then walked away. Lily sighed.

Back over with Ethan. All thoughts were running through his mind about how he shouldn't change but he was finally feeling popular.

"Shots!" Cal called as he got four small glasses in.

"Yeeeeaaah!" Max and Noel cheered. Ethan just smiled nervously. He wasn't use to this at all. Cal handed him a shot glass and they all downed it quickly. Ethan didn't throw it in a barrel like last time, he actually drank it because that's what Cal did. Ethan squinted his face in disgust. He was always more of a wine and cheese type of guy.

"Right, Max. Let's go mingle." Noel threw an arm around max and clumsily dragged Max away from Cal and Ethan. The two brothers smirked at the two drunk lads. Ethan was tipsy but Cal was still pretty sober. Ethan and Cal turned around and leaned on the bar.

"You okay, Nibbles?" Cal asked as he picked up a couple of peanuts from a bowl and ate them. Ethan didn't look at him for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ethan smiled as he looked at Cal whilst still leaning on the bar. "How did I do on my first day of 'being more Cal?'" Ethan smiled.

"You were a little amateur but I think you handled it well." Cal answered as he flicked Ethan's hat up a little so he could see Ethan's face. Ethan smiled. Cal then placed an arm round his shoulder then handed Ethan a pint. "Get that down your throat. It's your final test." Cal smirked as he also grabbed his own pint glass.

Doing so Ethan picked up the glass and the brothers downed it in one and slammed their glasses back on the bar. Ethan stumbled on to Cal slightly as another pair of pints came out of no where. Ethan and Cal grabbed the glasses and downed it a second time. This happened three more times.

Ethan felt sick, he was dizzy and started to see stars. He admitted it, he was totally smashed. Why was he more drunk than Cal? Was he really that much of a lightweight?

Ethan and Cal staggered out of the pub late that night, singing the British national anthem: 'God Save the Queen.' They barely crossed the road before Ethan tripped over and didn't get back up. Cal was laughing then slurring his words down at Ethan, instructing him to get up jokingly until everything went black for Ethan.

The next morning, Ethan felt his head pounding like mad. When he woke up on the sofa, he squinted his eyes shut as Cal opened the curtains.

"Rise and Shine, Sleeping Beauty." Cal smirked. Ethan grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. Cal kneeled next to him. "You know, when you said that you were going to be more like me, I would of expected you to grab a girl last night." Cal smirked. "There's time to learn I suppose."

Ethan raised his head slowly.

"Why are you not hungover?" Ethan continued to squint his eyes. Cal laughed.

"I can handle my liquor, Nibbles." Cal answered as he rubbed Ethan's hair then stood up. "Couple of aspirin and you will be fine." Ethan looked around at his bright, white flat.

"How did I get here?" Ethan asked, tiredly.

"After you passed out, I carried, well felt more like 'dragged' you home." Cal answered as he got a glass of water and painkillers for Ethan.

"Thank you." Ethan spoke as Cal gave him the tablets and water.

"How do you fancy a bacon sarnie?" Cal asked jokingly. Which made Ethan scrunch his face in disgust before running out the room to the bathroom where Cal heard Ethan vomit violently. Cal sat on the sofa, sipping a cup a coffee whilst smirking at the sound of his brother.

Cal thought: " _You can't blame Ethan for trying._ " Then continued to drink his coffee.

 **Hope you liked this little one shot. It's shows that Ethan could take this 'be more Cal' resolution a bit too much.**

 **It's back to my story now. See you all soon! : )**


End file.
